


The Attraction

by Raven_Bella22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Family Angst, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, He hears things louder than most people, Hearing Problems, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Bella22/pseuds/Raven_Bella22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a the number one student in the class, he spends his time reading or doing his school work. He doesn't have many friends and mostly stay's away from crowds. Adam has super sensitive ears so he can't stand being around noisy people. But when Adam is confessed to by Damon, the most popular guy in school, but there are two problems he's never talked to Damon and he's not gay.</p><p>Damon and Adam are complete opposites in every way. Damon isn't as smart but he's sporty and energetic and a social butterfly every thing Adam is not. Even so, that doesn't stop Damon. Could Adam come to love Damon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sit at my desk in the corner of the room reading my book with my headphones in. It started to get loud in the class, but I tried to ignore it. Then someone walked up to me and tapped my book. I only took a peak at who it was to find Damon Evens standing in front of me.

 

Looking at him for only a moment I start reading my book again pretending not to notice him. Then he walks around and looks over my shoulder.

"What are you reading?" He asked whispering into my ear like it was nothing. I brush him off, "What are you doing here?" I sighed.

 

Damon brings his face closer, "Can't I come visit my favorite person?" He's breath on my ear making me shiver.

 

"No, now go away!" I continue to push him away but he wouldn't leave.

Damon was from class 1B witch was right next door. Every free period he comes to see me, even though I told him not to.

 

Two months ago Damon confessed that he liked me. Of course I said no because I'm not gay, and also the fact we're complete polar opposites. He's popular, funny, strong, great at every sport, and a total social butterfly.

Me I'm basically a nerd that lives to read and has the best grades in class. I don't really like being in large groups of people unless I have to they're way too loud for me to handle. See completely two different types of people.

It just doesn't make sense for him to like me. Plus the girls of our school would probably hate me forever if they found out. Even though Damon is known to be bisexual, at our school that's not uncommon. When you first enter the school the first thing out of people's mouths is, are you gay or bi?

That's one thing but you'll find most girls here are lesbians and some guys are bi but I'm not.

 

Don't get me wrong I have nothing against gay people just I'm not one.

It surprised me when Damon asked me out. We've never spoken to one another before, and I never thought we would. The first thing I told him was I was sorry and couldn't date him, when he asked why without a glint of sorrow in his eye I told him I wasn't into guys.

 

Damon just smiled and looked down for a moment then looked back up at me, "I won't let you go that easily." He whispered under his breath but I could hear him loud and clear, then walked closer to me till he was right in front of my face. Then kissed me lightly on the cheek and just walked away.

 

I had to admit Damon was pretty good looking he was 6'3 and had light brown hair that stuck close to his neck. His eyes were a strangely alluring color that changed from sky blue to emerald green and sometimes sterling grey if you looked at him for a while. He had a toned body with a nice build to, and was basically beautiful in every way.

 

Damon was earnest and sweet he was nice to everyone and was never full of himself or anything like that. He was really popular among girls and guys a like, everyone wanted to either befriend him, be him, or date him. Damon was the number 1 of the school which gave me more reasons why we wouldn't work out. Damon was the number one cool guy I was the number one gloom looking guy, even though I'm not, I was the top of the class in every test and with my grades.

 

Being the most unnoticeable guy in school I spent allot of time alone. I didn't get bullied or anything and no one really bothered me, I just didn't like large crowds or noisy people. Being that way I was always found alone some were with no one else around and didn't talk much. I was always the first out of class when the bell rang.

 

I would go to a specially room that the teachers set aside for me. Almost every day I would go there and spend hours sitting and reading, it was pure bliss. It's not that I don't like being around people I just enjoy being alone. I remember when my parents asked the principle if there was anything he could do for me, my ears were only slightly more sensitive than others so I couldn't really be around others. It wasn't anything new I was just born with better hearing than others.

 

I learned at a very young age that it was really hard to listen when you could hear every one talking at once. The principle knew this and had the room set up for me, it has an old room that no one uses or goes to. I was given the key to the room and allowed to go there at any convenient time.

When I entered the room is was dusty and cold but it was quiet, the teachers said I couldn't tell anyone about this room, but I could do whatever I wanted to it. When the room was left to me I cleaned it up nicely and put some old furniture that I found in other class rooms in there.

I had a desk and couch and I'd even painted the walls at one point. The room was nice and cozy now and I would stay there till the school closed. It was fun for me I wasn't really lonely ever because I was used to it. You can't really hang out with other people when everyone's so loud, but I had a few people I talked to here and there. Even so I enjoyed myself.

 

~~~~

 

It was later I found out what Damon's words meant. The next day I was getting ready to escape to me secret place when Damon came looking for me. When he walked in to my class looking for me I was a little shocked and caught off guard. Spotting me he walks over catching every ones attention with every step he took. He reached my desk and smiled at me.

"Hello my darling what's up?"

 

"OH..." I just stared at him then noticed all the eye's that were on him had turn to me. I hide my face in embarrassment and fear, they were looking at me they're all looking at me.

 

Why is Damon here? Should we talk to him? Who's that guy? Is it his new boyfriend? He looks plain? What does he got that I don't? Maybe he's cool? Should we go over there? I don't know?

 

Everyone was whispering but I could hear them loud and clear. They were talking about Damon and me but their all so loud. I was scared and over whelmed I had to get out of here, it's so loud my ears hurt, plus I lost my head phones this morning. I would use them to drown out the sound around me but of course I can't listen to them to loud or I got a headache.

 

Why.... WHY.... make it stop make them stop! I covered my ears but that did nothing I could still hear them. Damon looked down at my pained face as I covered my ears, and looked at me confessed, seeing something was wrong but didn't know what. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to distract myself from the pain, I was just about ready to pass out when Damon suddenly grabbed my arm and looked me in the face. "What's wrong?" He looked at me with a concerned look in his eyes.I forced my eyes open as best I could and looked at him with teary eyes. The pain was becoming unbearable for me and I started losing consciousness.

 

Damon pulled be out of my set and carried me out of the room, when some people tried to follow use Damon turned and glared at them and they backed away not wanting to be hatred by him.

He ran for a while I didn't know where he was going but he was fast I guess that's expected from him being so athletic. I keep my eyes shut listening to his swift legs with every step and him holding me close. It somehow calmed me.

 

When we reached our destination Damon called out to me, "Adam open your eyes!" He said softly and I did as he said to find we were at my special room, but how does he know about this place I never told anyone about it.

He saw I was confused so he leaned down and whispered in to my ear, "I know, but right now don't think about it too much." His breath on my ear was hot and it felt weird but it wasn't bad, he continued, "I need the key ok."

 

"Mm!" He lightly kissed my ear and a small moan escaped my lips. Heat slowly creep up my neck to my face in embarrassment, then I remembered I was being cradled in his arms.

 

Now I was beyond embarrassed to the point I felt like dying right there. I hide my faces and retrieve the key from my bag that I managed to grab as Damon lifted me up and away. I handed Damon the key he unlocked the door with me still in hand.

 

He waked in and layer me down mentally on the couch and pulled a chair up next to me. I laid there too tired to speak and with the migraine of century I easily drifted to sleep.

 

~~~

 

I woke up to find Damon had left and I was on the couch. I sat there my mind racing with different questions and things I want to tell him. First how he knew of this place? Why he left and why did he help me after I rejected him? Even after all that he was there, I need to thank him.

 

Only staying a moment longer I headed home. By the time I got there mom was already gone and dad was asleep. My mom works nights at the hospital so I only see her in the mornings when I'm getting ready for school. Even though she's tired and I tell her to sleep she gets up to make me breakfast every day. Of course I feel bad because she works till 3 AM then still gets up to cook for me. I'm an only child so she spends as much time as she can with me but I wish she'd sleep more, she works to hard.

The next morning I made my way to school as usual and thought of the homework and studying I had to catch up on last night because I slept so long yesterday. I didn't sleep much so I'm pretty tired today, but still I had to go to school couldn't break my prefect attendance streak. Plus I still had to thank Damon for yesterday.

 

I made it to school before everyone else so I could go to my special room and rest a little, I finished all my homework and studying last night so I had time. When I got there I realized I didn't have the key and the door was unlocked, " What the?"

 

The door swings open as I push it and sitting on the couch was Damon. I was startled by his presence and just stood there. He noticed me and got up. When I was going to ask how he got in here he held the key I gave him yesterday up, and swirls the ring around his index finger.

 

I blushed when I remembered how yesterday went. "J- Just give it back!" So embarrassed I turned my head and held out my hand.

 

Damon just smirked and held the key out, "Come and get it." He teased. I scowled at him and he just let out a small chuckle. I wasn't going to win this so I just let out a sigh of defeat as I walked toward him. I reached out to grab the key, then Damon suddenly raps his other arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

 

"Wah... let go!" I yelled trying to squirm out of his arms, but with his strong grip and my week arms I was set to lose. I was pressed up agent his chest he smelled nice and he was warm. He gave me one last squeeze then he let go handing me the key to the room.

 

"Just a recharge." He smiled leaving the room. I stood there like an idiot trying to processes what just happened. Then blushed wildly at the memory of it. "What's wrong with him?" Covering my mouth then shaking it off laying down on the couch. I was too tired right now to think about it. And not even five minutes later I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this chapter sooner than expected so here you go enjoy.

(Adam's POV)

 

My mind was filled with thoughts of Damon all day. I couldn't concentrate on anything in any of my classes. I had allot of questions as to why and how he knew about my special room in the school and why he was avoiding me. Why should I care though? He was annoying in the first place, plus I didn't really want to see him, I think.

 

I couldn't get over the fact that he liked me, why me? Plain, average and nothing special about me so why? More and more questions piled up and before I knew it school was over and I was on my way home not seeing him once.

 

It was another sleepless night nether mom or dad was home so I was alone. This happened more than often, this house was sad and lonely, but I dare not to say anything to my mother or else she would quit her job or something. At times like this I wanted nothing more than to just sleep till morning so the dark, bitter, cold night would end. By now in used to it, mom became too busy to come home and I rarely see dad any more now they just leave money for food on my card.

 

At school I never feel this way cause there are always people around me whether I like it or not. Plus they're all so loud. I would want to leave as soon as possible for me, Paying attention in class is hard so the teachers write me notes and I study them. My parents asked me if I wanted to take privet lessons but I said no and that I wanted to go to a normal school. Even if it was only for a short time I wanted to be round other people.

 

What is a guy like me going to do, I've never had many friends and the one's I did have probably long forgotten we were friends in the first place. My high school memories won't seem pretty nice but I'll live.

 

I sit at my desk and study to try and forget my life with work.

"Adam?" Damon calls out to me in a soft and sweet voice from the end of a white room, "I'm right here you don't have to worry anymore."

 

Nodding my head slightly he holds me in a long embrace, I thought I would be disgusted or something but I....... I liked it. It was warm and he smelled so nice like I summer breeze. Not letting go of his tight hold on me, Damon kisses my forehead.

 

I lift my head from his chest to look up at him, he was taller than me. Damon smiles and his face comes closer to mine.

I knew what was going to happen next, but I didn't push him away instead I closed my eye's waiting for what came next.

*SMACK*

 

"Ouch....." I groaned in pain. My head slapped agents the desk as my hand slipped from its place under my chin. Rubbing my forehead I thought of that dream I just had I blushed at the thought.

 

"That would never happen... NEVER EVER!" I growled at myself for even dreaming of something so- so just wrong. Then I looked at the clock, "Crap I'm going to be late for school!"

 

I jumped up and got ready the fastest I'd ever had ran out the house. I have never been late once and I wasn't trying to start now, what's up with me?

 

~~~

 

Somehow making it to school on time I spent the rest of my day in a bad mood. First the dream now I was almost late there was something defiantly wrong with me.

 

Lunch came very slowly and when it did I headed straight to my special room to rest my head that was pounding nonstop from the excessive noise round me.

 

(You guy's give me an idea on what I should name the special room =D)

 

When I got there standing at the door was Damon looking as if he was waiting for me to come. Seeing him was a shock that sent a ton of different emotions threw my body all at the same time. I was angry at him for avoiding me, sad because he's the last person I wanted to see me like this, happy that he was here, but the one that hit me the most was confusion.

I was confused on why he made me heart race as soon as I saw him. The way he stood there was like a statute, he was perfect. In those eyes I looked deep into, they were gray as he was seeing everything but nothing at the same time.

 

When Damon finally noticed me standing there is still gray eyes turned to a light green. He smiled at me, "Hey, my darling."

 

Jumping at the sound of I had to calm down before I speak. "Why are you here?" I said in an annoyed voice trying to hide the fact I was just a little happy to see him.

 

"Well I couldn't see my sweet Adam for a few days so I can straight here after I got back. He explained. So he wasn't avoiding me that answered one of many questions I had for him. "Did you miss me?"

 

I didn't know whether to be mad at myself in this moment because as soon as he asked my cheeks burned like mad as I tried to hide them in my hands and turned away. He chuckled at my reaction.

 

"So can I take that as a yes?" He laughed.

 

"N- No!" I swore I was going to die of embarrass meant. "I didn't miss you at all!" I screamed at him but he just smiled, trying not to laugh.

He pushed off from the wall he was leaning on. Walked toward me grabbing my hands forcing me to look straight in to his now violet colored eyes. My heart felt like it was going to explode at this point but why? I have never seen Damon like this before and still I couldn't pull away from him. His grip on me was strong but gentle.

 

Not even noticing that he had moved his hand from my wrist, to my back pocket. Still trapped in his eyes I started leaning slowly close to him.

What am I doing? Damon is the most popular person in school let alone a guy, but why was I so entranced by him.

 

While I was spaced out Damon had took the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. He pulled me into the room and wrapped his arms me.

"I missed you." He said softly breathing agent my ear. Witch made me shiver and blush even harder if possible. I wanted so bad to push him away and say, I don't like you that way, but my body wouldn't move.

 

Slowly I melted into his embrace for I haven't had one since I was little. I can't explain it, the one thing I did know is I never wanted this feeling to end.

 

Forgetting everything I was calm and happy. That's all I felt all the bad emotions I was having before floated away as I was consumed by this warmth. We stood like that for god knows how long. Then Damon was the one to end it first. As the warmth left me, the room seemed cold. A little sad and missing the warmth I frowned at Damon. "What's wrong?"

 

Damon just looked at me with now fiery reddish pink eyes. The expression on his face said allot more than I could understand. Damon saw the confusion in my face and gave a weak smile, then sighed. "It's okay....one day...you'll be mine."

 

"Huh!?" I didn't know what he meant by that now I had another question to ask.

 

Damon gave me a quick squeeze before running out of the room. Once again he left me in confusion.

 

(Damon's POV)

 

"God I'm so stupid!" I screamed in frustration.

 

"Well you did give up a perfectly good chance to jump him." Laughed my best friend Shion Escajeda.

 

I've known Shion since we were middle school we talk about any and every thing. In school full of fake people Shion is a real friend.

It's been two hours since that happened and now I was in my 5th hour Biology class with Shion sitting next to me. We were taking while not paying any attention to a word Mr. Summers is saying. I was reflecting on my past actions and realizing that I'm so stupid for not taking Adam right there and then.

 

I thought that, but I could never destroy my angel like that. He was too unguarded and weak I could push him down easily and destroy everything he is. Adam was so beautiful that time I all most did lose it. His face buried deep in my chest and holding so tight without even realizing it himself was so tempting. I had to push him away before he noticed I was rock hard, and a good thing he didn't.

 

"Man I want him bad!" I whinnied.

 

"Dude come on, how many girls and guys did you screw without a care, but now one guy got you all messed up." Shion lectured me on my past doings, and he wasn't wrong. People would fight to sleep with me I could have any one I wanted at any time, but still Adam was different.

 

Long before Adam and I ever met, I always saw him in our freshman year. We had almost every class together but we never spoken to one another. He would quietly sit in the back unnoticed by everyone and would quietly leave as soon as the bell rang. For a long time I watched as he came and went. There was always a sad look in his eyes.

 

Like an angel he seemed as he was floating among every one watching and waiting. For some reason he wore headphones everywhere, and it didn't look like he played much attention in class. After ever test I looked at the score board and his name was at the very top every time, that's how I learned his name. Adam Peterson. He is bright and pure how could I even get close to him.

 

Even with my droughts it wasn't going to stop me. I asked him out but got rejected, I'm not going to say how could he say no to me because I'm not like that. Even so I was a tad bit surprised at his quick answer. He was strong and beautiful my angel. I am determined to make him mine even if he hates me for it, I want all of him so bad I don't know what to do with myself. I guess this is... love.

 

Shion just sat there looking at me all depressed and patted me on the back, "So you really like him huh?"

 

"Yes." I sighed.

 

"Then why don't you just ask him out on a date or something?" Shion suggested, "Take him some where fun, then after you could take him to a hotel and fun there, ha-ha."

 

I punched him in the arm and yelled at him, "It's not all about the sex!"

Mr. Summers glared at us from his desk, we lowered our heads and pretended to work. We continued to whisper quietly. "You do want to fuck him right?"

 

"Well yeah.... but that's not all I want, I care about him."

 

"Dude when you became such a gentle man." Shion smirked.

 

"Shut Up!" I pushed him lightly as he just laughed silently to ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Damon's point of view. Damon might be love sick lol. In the next chapter Adam and Damon might go on a date, what may happen on their night out on the town? I really enjoy writing this story and hands up for Shion. Next time I will introduce another new character and many more threw out the story.
> 
> Tell me what you think about Shion and if he should have his own little fun. CX
> 
> Thank you for reading have a super, awesome, beautiful, wonderful day. Plz vote comment and follow.
> 
> BYE BYE!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

(Adam's POV)

 

"What? A date!?" I stared at Damon with a puzzled look on my face.

 

"No not a date." Damon quickly corrected me, "Let's just go out together...wait that sounds like a date too."

Damon face planted himself in frustration. I just giggled quietly at the sight. It was sort of cute he was trying so hard. Even though I may not like him the way he wanted me to, he did say we could still be friends.

I thought it'd be nice to have done one to talk to for once, so I agreed to be just friends.

"Ok so do you want to hang out tomorrow?" He asked finally gaining back his composer. I stopped laughing and liked up at him, "Ok sounds like fun." I replied trying not to laugh. Damon tried to hide how happy he was but I could see it in his light green eyes he was joyful. It seems Damon's eyes change whenever he has strong feelings.

It's like looking at a rainbow every time I look into them. When he's happy his eyes turn emerald green, happy lime green. When he's hopeful yellow like a cat, and sad they turn dark blue. Even so, I still can't figure out what the pinkish color was.

I feel like I want to see them all- all the colors of his eyes. No matter how I feel about the way he thinks about me in a romantic sense.

I want to get to know him more and be real friends. Am I wrong for that?

After I said yes to hanging out with Damon. Thinking about it I got really excited, this would be the first time I went out with a friend. My daily routing consist of me going to school and then home again.

It was going to be allot a fun tomorrow, I think.

 

~~~

 

The day of the "date" I think I was more excited about it than I thought. It was like my usual gloomy self was replaced, and it was a nice feeling.

I didn't to ask to go out there was no one to ask so I just left a note, not like any one would see it. Making my way to the meet up spot right on time. I thought of what we might do today. I want nervous at all I just thought of the fun we would have.

When I arrived at the entrance of the park I could see Damon waiting for me. He stood near a bench with a stylish coat on like it was freezing our, which it was, but he didn't look cold at all. Like a statue he was still but beautiful in the winter air.

I forgot it was cold on my way here, I was so excited I forgot my coat. The truth was I was freezing but I didn't really care. Damon saw me and liked dead at me waving me over to him. Being completely taken over by the excitement, and Damon I walked towards him. Not paying any attention to what's around me I mindlessly made my way across the icy road. It felt more like my body was acting on it's own; like an out of body feeling.

I watched Damon's face turn from excitement to horror. I only stopped and liked at him as he ran my way. My sense comes back to me slowly as I turn to face to head lights sliding to me. Next I see is Damon's worried face and the people crowding around.

I could hear Damon's voice faintly call out to me but it slowly drifts farther and farther away. My vision goes black and I can no longer hear or see anything.

Damon.....why is he so...... sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> know it was shot really shot but I'm working on the next chapter right now. Its sad Adam got hit by a car, what will Damon do? Will Adam live? What's going to happen next? All questions for next time in chapter four, but until then have a Super Awesome Wonderful Great Splendid Day!!!!!! CX
> 
> BYE BYE!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> So I still need a name for the special room, I'll pic the name in the next couple chapters than that here's chapter four enjoy! Cx

(Damon's POV)

 

I was right there, he was so close but still too far for me to make it. I couldn't save him, and now he's broken. The doctor said that the only injure he reserved was a broken arm. He said it was a surprise he even survived the impacted. Adam was natural small this could have easily killed him, but they said the car only knocked him to the side.

 

"He's in a coma from the shock." The doctor informed me. "We don't know how long he'll be like this."

 

"Will he wake up!?" I asked frantically.

 

"Only time will tell." Was all the doctor said. The thought of never seeing my angel again, no I can't even imagine it. With a strong sense of guilt I sat there looking down upon his pail sleeping face.

 

"Even asleep you're beautiful." I lowly whisper looking down at him. How I wish I could have saved you. Regret, anger, sorrow, my head was filed with thoughts of you, my angel, my Adam. I can't really call you mine can I? I laughed at myself for how possessive I was over him, like at any moment he could be taken from me, and I didn't want that.

 

~~~

 

After a long night I wake up only five minutes after I feel asleep to the sound of the door opening.I checked my phone to see the time it was about 6 A.M. I had stayed up all night watching Adam. Right beside him all night long. I was afraid that he'd wake up when I was sleeping, and I want to be the first thing he sees plus I wanted to see him. He didn't move an inch, but still I didn't sleep at all.

 

I turned to see who had come in, and it was the nurse. She waved for me to come out side, even though I was reluctant to leave Adam's side, I got up and walked out the door.

 

"You said you were his friend's right?" She started. I nodded my head yes.

 

"Well we called his parents and his mother said she'd be here in a week, and we couldn't get a hold on his father."

 

"Wait, are you saying that his parents aren't coming!?" I said trying my hardest to hide my growing anger.

 

"Him mother said she just couldn't leave her work at the moment."

 

At that point I could barely contain myself and tried not to scream at the nurse, "How it's work more important than your son?"

I didn't know Adam's parent were like this. How long has they neglected him? Adam's parents are so career driven that they don't have time for their son.

 

"GUUUUHHH!!!" I punched a hole in the wall in frustration. I want to beat his parents, but I know Adam wouldn't forgive me if I did.

 

Thinking about it I came to a realization. Adam didn't want to burden others with his problems so he stayed quiet. Slowly dying inside from loneliness, but still he smiled. I understand you better now.

 

"No one will love you more than me, so give me all your pain and suffering and I'll give you my undying love, so let me love you." I whispered in his ear only hoping he could hear me.

 

From the corner of my eye I see his foot move only slightly, if I wasn't paying attention I could have missed it. I will never leave your side. That night once again I didn't sleep.

 

(Adam's POV)

 

It's dark my body feels heavy. The last thing I remember is seeing Damon and then...oh yeah I had an accident. My memory after that is hazy, and my head hurts. My I dead? I can't feel our see anything, but the first thing that came to mind was I wanted to see Damon. I don't know why I just really want to see him again. If this was the last time I would ever see him.

 

My body hurts but I feel like I'm floating. I could see a bright light at the end of this dark hallway, it's so hard to look at, but it was like I was being pulled towards it. Then behind me, was a hallway darker than the one in front of me. At the end of that hallway was...Damon! He was waiting for me.

 

At looked back at the bright hall, it was going to take all the pain and suffering I endured and end it I could just feel it. I looked back at the darker hall and at Damon's smiling face.

 

It wasn't a hard choice, I wanted to see him again. Even if it brings me sadness and pain I know we could handle it, together. But then....what does that mean?

 

Turning to the dark hall I slowly walked to Damon. The closer I got the faster I walked than I ran, ran to him, to Damon.

 

~~~

 

I opened my eyes weakly to a white room, where am I? I looked around the room to see Damon sitting next to me. He lay his head on the bed in silence. I could barely move, but I tried my best to move my fingers.

 

I managed to lift my hand high enough to lightly touch his hair. He flinched and lifted his head. Looking at me for a moment the his eye's turned a watery blueish green, glassy and filled with joy. Surprised but happy he squeezed my hand gently, holding back the tears in his eyes.

 

I like his eyes, his face, his voice, everything...... but what am I feeling right now.

 

Damon called for the doctor and they looked me over. They said I will could be discharged from the hospital in a few days, also that they were surprised I woke up so fast. Damon said I was out for four days but it felt like years to me.

 

Damon told me that people came to visit me and everything. I didn't think anyone noticed I was gone, and he said he never left. I was really happy but I would tell he hadn't slept in days. When he said my parents couldn't make it I already knew it, but it didn't bother me much how many times have they missed something...4...11...who knows.

 

Damon seems like he hated the fact they put work before me. I was just happy he cared. He made me so happy I didn't know what to do with myself so I just laughed...but why does it make my chest hurt so bad I'm I still hurting.

 

Every time I looked at his face my chest gets tight and I can't seem to catch my breath. The doctor said I didn't suffer from any major injuries, I wonder what it is.

 

I was let our on a Saturday, Damon said he wanted to try the "date" thing again. This time I wasn't leaving his side. I just agreed and followed him.

We went all over the place first we saw a movie, then we went shopping, and then we had lunch at a cafe, and after that walked around for a bit.

It was the most fun I've ever had and I spent the whole day with Damon.

 

"Hey!" Damon stopped me.

 

"What is it?"

 

"If your feeling better, do you want to stay over my house tonight?"

 

"What...really?" I chocked on my own breath.

 

"Yeah there's no one at my place right now and I don't want to leave you alone tonight."

 

That last part surprised me but I didn't object to it. It was true I didn't want to be alone right now but going to Damon's house. Strangely nervous, I didn't say anything just nodded my head yes.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like the first chapter it's the first of many more. This is my first BL story on here but I plan to do more. I really like Damon and Adam they're cute. Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon. Votes and comments are welcomed.
> 
> Have a super awesome beautiful day! 3


End file.
